


Outsider

by floraniii



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraniii/pseuds/floraniii
Summary: Life as an outsider at Alexandria isn't easy. Trust is understandably thin, but it frustrates you regardless.The isolation does lead to one good thing, which is the man known as Negan.A simple one shot!
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Outsider

Being a new resident of Alexandria wasn't always easy. You were an outsider after all, and trust had been extra thin lately. You couldn't blame them after all they had endured, but neither could you deny that it got under your skin at times.

However, the mistrust had given you something that you hadn't expected to find in this new world. Someone to call yours.

You didn't have to explain to Negan how it felt to be mistrusted. He had definitely earned it, but still, it was nice to have someone who shared your fate.

In sharing these feelings you discovered new ones with Negan, growing closer over time. Now he was yours, and you were his.

-

Knowing that Negan is almost done with his work you make your way over to the crops. You keep your distance, watching him work in the hot sun as the supervisor keeps an eye on him. You lean against the storage shed, welcoming the shadow that it offers.

After a bit, you hear the supervisor tell Negan something, and he drops his gardening tools in response. He straightens himself up and looks at you, making you shift your stance to look less lazy. He shows you a big smile and doesn't waste any time walking up to you. "Are you here to supervise me home?" He teases, making you smile back at him.

"Yes I am, you better comply or I will have to use force." You say, pushing yourself away from the shed and into his arms. Negan wraps his arms around you, his laugh resonating in your ears. "I'm pretty sure force is my thing, sweetheart." You blush in response to his remark and free yourself from his arms. "You stink." You tease and start walking back to your house, him following closely.

Almost as soon as the door closes behind the two of you Negan has you pressed up against the wall. His lips slam onto yours as he presses his chest against you. Your lips move against each other in a frenzy, desperate to taste each other again. He moves his hands to grab onto your ass, grunting as he kneads the soft flesh.

Negan's lips leave yours, moving down to take teasing nips at your neck. "I would shower first. But we both know I'll be sweaty again by the time I'm done with you." He grunts in your ear, making you gasp in anticipation.

He sucks the skin on your neck harshly, leaving a hickey that he looks at proudly. While he's staring at your neck you take the opportunity to catch him by surprise, moving your hand down to rub his already hard cock through his jeans. Negan's body jerks towards you and he lets out a breathy "Fuck.", cock twitching beneath your palm.

His hands let go off your ass and quickly lift your shirt up, exposing your bra. His fingers eagerly slide underneath the fabric, a grin appearing on his face when he feels your nipples harden. You mewl and bite your lip, looking at Negan with wanting eyes. You move your other hand downwards as well and quickly unbuckle his belt while he plays with your breasts. You let your hand slide over the erection in his boxers for a second before pulling them down, exposing his full length to you.

Negan groans and squeezes your breasts harshly, making you press your chest further against him. You look at his face while you start stroking his cock longingly. His eyes meet yours and he chuckles. "Doll, that face you are making right now could go right into a porn magazine." You smile at him and move your thumb over the head of his cock, making him buck into your hand and curse out.

Negan looks at you again, and you can tell his patience is running out. He moves one hand away from your breasts and brings it under your skirt, impatiently pulling your panties down your thighs. You moan loudly as Negan runs a finger through your folds, feeling your wetness. 'Oh you are so ready for my cock, aren't you?' He asks you, a big grin on his face. The hand on his cock falls still as you desperately rub your pussy against his. "Yes, Negan! Please!" You gasp out, drawing a grunt from him.

You feel Negan's cock twitch in your hand before he moves it away. Knowing what's about to happen you quickly kick your panties completely off. He grabs onto your ass again, this time to lift you up against the wall. You wrap your legs around his middle tightly and moan as his cock rests against your pussy, your arms wrapping around his neck. "Take it like a good girl." Negan tells you before pushing the tip of his cock into your wet pussy. Sounds escape the both of you as he slides his thick length into you, making you claw at the back of his shirt. He stops for a second when he's fully in, pulling you into another kiss. You moan into his mouth, his tongue rubbing against yours.

Negan suddenly pulls out before quickly slamming back into you, making you break the kiss and yell out his name. He grunts loudly as he thrusts his cock in and out, hips setting a relentless pace.

You feel like you see stars as he fucks you up against the wall. One of your hands moves into his hair, tugging lightly at the short locks. Negan groans and slams into you as deep as he can, not wanting to miss any spot inside of you. "Fuck Negan! Please go harder!" You cry out, the hand in his hair tightening. His thrusts get faster and your breath hitches from the way he's slamming his cock into you.

Feeling yourself getting close, you wrap your legs around him as tight as you can, wanting to have him as deep as possible.

Your walls flutter around him, making Negan slam his hand down on the wall. "Shit doll! Your cunt is fucking milking me!" He curses out and you moan in response.

He thrusts into you upwards, changing the angle just slightly. You scream his name, the change pushing you over the edge. Curses flow from Negan's mouth as he feels you clench around him, his own orgasm soon following after a few more deep thrusts.

Negan's breath is shaking as he leans his head against the wall next to your face, his cock twitching inside you as he cums. You enjoy the feeling of his warmth flowing inside you before he pulls out, a trail of cum leaking down to your ass and onto the floor as you pant heavily in Negan's arms.

He kisses your cheek before teasingly biting your ear, drawing an exhausted moan from you. "Are you ready for round two, doll"'

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr @a-tiny-vixen


End file.
